Vanguard Down
by historycrimegirl
Summary: Something a little bit different than what I usually write. Pure smut based around Violet Chachki and Miss Fame and her husband. Set after the live performance of I Run The Runway. Disclaimer: this is in no way based on true life, just my dirty thoughts after the release of I Run The Runway. Famelet


Vanguard down

Violet sighed as she and Fame headed backstage, the screams of the fans still pulsing through her head. Pulling out the bobby pins that attached her top hat to her wig, she paused briefly to kick off the Louboutin's sending waves of ache through her legs and up into her body. Miss Fame looked over in surprise at her darker counterpart, "Violet Chachki! Disrespecting a brand as renowned as Christian Louboutin? Oh my god…" she exclaimed as Violet rolled her eyes in her direction. "Fuck you and your brand bitch, these things have been killing me," she said as she picked up the offending items. "I need a cocktail, I need a fucking drink for this bitch," she yelled in the direction of the stage hand as Miss Fame held the door to her dressing room. "Girl calm down, I was only tugging your nuts," Miss Fame replied as she undid Violet's bra. "Oh god girl can you get this fucking necklace, it's been gagging me all night," she motioned to Fame as she undid the clips attaching her garter to her stockings.

A sneaky smile crept across Miss Fame's features as she added, "Oh I don't know girl, I kinda prefer you being gagged," as she ran her nails down Violet's back. "Oh my god girl, sometimes I think everyone does just so I don't rip them a new asshole," Violet replied as Miss Fame rolled her eyes. Violet was clearly not getting the message. Pushing her garter panties down, Miss Fame grabbed Violet's cheek as she whispered in her ear, "I wanna rip you a new asshole," as she removed her own wig. Violet's mouth opened slightly as she started to remove the tape covering her genitalia. "Oh my god fuck," she gasped in pain as her left ball popped out of the tape. Miss Fame, mistaking this statement as a sign of arousal, started to rub Violet's puckered hole through the string of the delicate panties Violet wore. "What the hell are you doing?" Violet grunted as her right ball came free, "I'm touching your butt bitch, you know like we used to do?"

Violet sighed in frustration as she started to remove the tape that hid her masculinity, annoyed at Miss Fame's antics. "Bitch I'm untucking right now, can you give me a fucking minute?" she said as she removed her own wig slowly. Miss Fame laughed as she removed her dress, then moved her hands up to Violet's ears, removing her earrings. "Sorry girl, after seeing you up there, I guess I couldn't help myself," Miss Fame said as she placed Violet's earrings on the dressing table. "I'm not flat out denying you girl, it's just I'm a little… _busy_ right now," Violet replied, gasping as the tape finally came free. Miss Fame smiled as she removed her undergarments and began to remove Violet's constricting necklace, "By the way…I have a little surprise for you later." Violet's ears perked as she heard Miss Fame's admission as she removed the last of her clothing and headed over to the dressing table, "Oh yeah?" she replied curiously, with a hint of arousal in her voice.

Miss Fame, smiling at the notion that Violet was interested, replied "Patrick and I had heard you're not getting any," in a candid manner. "Oh my god you fucking bitch!" Violet yelled as she began to take off her makeup, "and anyway that's not true, I did that producer dude with the shaved head." Miss Fame tipped her head back and laughed as she removed the wig cape that hid her matted hair, "oh darling that's not what I was talking about at all." Violet shot Miss Fame a dirty look as she took off her lashes, "then what were you talking about?" she replied as she reached for the baby wipes. "Well judging by your last hookups, it's clear you haven't gone all the way girl," Miss Fame said frankly as she took off her own lashes. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean bitch?" Violet lashed back at the older queen as she began to take her lipstick off. "Ah my dear, that you will have to wait and see," Miss Fame replied politely as Violet looked back at her. "Ok now you've peaked my interest," Violet said as she took off the last of her makeup, throwing a robe over her boy body.

As Miss Fame finished taking off her makeup, putting a robe on, she turned to Violet quietly sipping her cocktail in the corner saying "You ready?" as she opened the door. "As I'll ever be I guess," Violet replied as she got up, following Fame down the corridor until they stopped suddenly in front of a broom closet. "A fucking back alley closet bitch? Really?" Miss Fame rolled her eyes at Violet's impatience before gathering her patience and saying "Wait and see my dear, all will be revealed." Checking to see that the coast was clear, Fame whipped out a key before unlocking the door to reveal Patrick, Fame's husband standing near to a covered object that reminded Violet of a bench found in gyms. After being pulled into the room by Fame, Violet asked "what is this?" as Patrick ran his hands towards the knot of silk cords that held Violet's robe together. "Something I've wanted to do for a while now," Fame replied before bringing her lips crashing down onto Violet's.

Violet groaned as Fame's tongue stole inside her mouth as Patrick succeeded in removing her robe, pulling down her lithe panties, slipping a finger inside her rosebud. Violet gasped as blood rushed to her groin, allowing Fame to violate her mouth in a way that had never been done previously. As Fame felt her arousal grow, she removed her own robe, allowing Violet to rub her erection up against Fame's leg. "Alright honey, time for me to have some sugar," Patrick said to Fame, causing her to push Violet up against her husband as they passionately kissed each other. With a twinkle in her eye, Miss Fame went over to the covered object, removing the cloth obscuring it from Violet's vision. Breaking away from Patrick, Violet gasped in surprise as she gazed at the sex machine with its soft leather padding leading to… "Holy shit Fame…you really went all out didn't you?" Violet said to Fame as Patrick led her towards it. Fame smiled seductively at Violet, pulling her forward, allowing her to latch onto Violet's neck, prompting Violet to bite her lip in an effort to stop her crying out in pleasure.

"Don't worry dear, the room is soundproofed," Patrick said, walking over to Violet's back, allowing him to caress her soft skin leading down to her derriere. Fame's hands soon reached Violet's erection and began pumping with gusto, causing Violet's breath to come out in short huffs. Taking Violet's distraction as an advantage, Patrick dropped to his knees and began to lick Violet's rosebud with gusto. Violet could no longer hold back, given the attentions to her most private areas, crying out as she ran her nails down Fame's back. Patrick moved his mouth away from Violet's hole, pushing a finger inside her tight cavern. Violet began to feel faint from both Fame's and Patrick's ministrations, particularly as Patrick pushed a second finger inside her, finding her love button effortlessly. "Fame…I'm not gonna last long if we keep this up…" Violet gasped as she began to lean on Fame. Fame took her mouth and hand away from Violet, nodding to Patrick with a wink.

Moving Violet towards the sex machine, Fame moved Violet's leg over one side of the bench as Violet positioned herself in the prime position. Patrick placed a condom over the silicone dildo adorned on the end of the piston before lubing Violet's hole up. Violet looked at Fame in desperation as she pushed herself onto the dildo, allowing Fame to passionately kiss Violet as the dildo was fully sheathed. Starting up the machine on the lowest setting, Patrick began to play with Violet's erection. Violet began to let out short moans into Fame's mouth, allowing Fame to break the kiss, stepping either side of Violet's head. Violet looked up in confusion as Fame explained, "you're not the only one who's gonna have fun tonight honey," as she moved her erection towards Violet's mouth. Violet opened her mouth and began to suck with gusto as the dildo was pushed inside her at a rising pace. Rubbing his own erection, Patrick began to suck on Violet's pulsing erection as the machine began to speed up.

Before long, all three participants were groaning, Violet as the machine sped up to a punishing speed, Fame as Violet had sheathed her erection inside her mouth and Patrick as his masturbation sped up as Violet began fucking his mouth with gusto. Violet soon discovered that the dildo had a vibrator function, as she cried around Fame's erection as the dildo sent jolts through her body as it reached her love button. Groaning like a wild beast, Patrick soon reached orgasm as he ran his thumb across his slit, Fame not long after as Violet's mouth reached the base of her erection. The machine had reached its maximum speed, causing Violet to buck up one last time into Patrick's mouth as her seed filled his mouth. Fame slumped at Violet's side as all three of them attempted to catch their breaths. After a while Violet said, "So that's what you meant," looking over at Fame as both of them burst into giggles as Patrick looked up at them. "Oh my girls, what would I do without you…" as he slumped against the wall in pleasure, gazing at the wonderful sight before him.


End file.
